


Zwykły dzień

by Croyance



Series: Camp NaNoWriMo 2018 [5]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Camp NaNoWriMo 2018, Case, Day Off, Humor, M/M, mcdanno, prompt
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 00:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14200810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: Danny liczył, że uda mu się spędzić swój wolny dzień w spokoju tak jak zaplanował. Ale nigdy nic nie szło po jego myśli





	Zwykły dzień

**Author's Note:**

  * For [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts).



> Obiecałam sobie losować jeden prompt dziennie i pisać do niego tekst, To prompt z 1 kwietnia:
> 
> "Stojąc w kolejce do banku, słyszysz rozmowę dwóch bandytów o ich przyszłych planach na rabunek."
> 
> Od bardzo dawna nie napisałam tak "długiego" tekstu. Mam tylko nadzieje, że kolejne wyjdą mi jeszcze dłuższe ;)

Danny musiał przyznać, że nie często mu się to zdarzało, zwłaszcza, że był to środek tygodnia. A jednak siedział teraz we własnym samochodzie za kierownicą, nie musząc kłócić się o to ze Steve'em. Mógł sam wybrać muzykę w aucie i nikt nie narzekał na cały otaczający ich świat. Tak, w końcu miał dzień wolny, tylko dla siebie i oprócz jednej dość średniej czynności, która planował załatwić w godzinkę lub nawet szybciej, zamierzał odetchnąć w samotności, relaksując się przy piwie i meczu. Tak, szybka wizyta w banku i resztę dla miał dla siebie. Czego chcieć więcej?  
Dobrze, jednak mógł chcieć jednej rzeczy więcej, jednak o tym nie pomyślał, gdy planował ten dzień. Kto by pomyślał, że w dzień, który był jego pierwszym wolnym dniem od bardzo, bardzo dawna, połowa wyspy wybierze się do tego samego banku co on. Bo jak inaczej mógł wyjaśnić kilometrowe kolejki w których stał? Nastawienie urzędniczek na które trafił, też wcale go nie pocieszała. Rozmawiał już z czterema i za każdym razem był odsyłany do kogoś innego. A on chciał wprowadzić tylko kilka poprawek do swojego konta, kiedy miał to zrobić jak nie dziś?   
Tylko dlatego, że nie wyobrażał sobie powrotu i przechodzenia przez to jeszcze raz, siedział teraz na niewygodnym krzesełku, patrząc oskarżająco na ludzi, którzy zaledwie po kilku minutach wychodzili z banku, podczas gdy on siedział tu ponad dwie godziny. Nie było sprawiedliwości na tym świecie, naprawdę. Na szczęście jego krzesełko było lekko oddalone od reszty, lekko ukryte za filarem z boku pomieszczenia. Nie musiał znosić ludzi, którzy go znali i próbowali rozpocząć rozmowę. Mógł oprzeć głowę o filar i czekać, aż wywołają jego numerek, bo niestety tylko to mu pozostało po rozładowaniu sie telefonu. Nie trzeba dodawać, że zimny filar jest ukojeniem w tym piekielnym cieple. Nie wie czy specjalnie nie włączono klimatyzacji czy się ona popsuła, jednak ma ochotę wezwać wsparcie i aresztować ich. Naprawdę, takie znęcanie się nad ludźmi powinno być karalne. Może przebaczyłby im część win, gdyby mógł się napić zimnego piwa, jednak wątpił by ktoś mu je tu podał. Tej przyjemności, będzie mógł się zatem poddać dopiero, gdy wróci do domu. Co w chwili obecnej zapowiadało sie na jego przyszłe życie.  
Lekko drzemał, wyciszając rozmowy w tle i odgłosy kroków. Naprawdę miał dość w dodatku jego irytacja rosła, a to nigdy nie było dobre, biorąc pod uwagę jego temperament. Był zatem o krok od prawdziwego snu, gdy nagle usłyszał słowo, które aktywowało wszystkie ostrzegawcze lampki w jego głowie, a mianowicie „broń”.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ta broń, którą załatwiłeś nadaje się na taką akcję.  
Danny wytężył słuch, by podsłuchać o czym dokładnie mówi mężczyzna po drugiej stronie filaru. Słowo broń mogła znaczyć wiele, może umawiali się na paintball? Nauczył się nie oceniać niczego zbyt pochopnie, zwłaszcza, że już nie raz wpakowało go to w kłopoty. Z resztą dlaczego mieliby rozmawiać o czymś nielegalnym w pieprzonym banku? Naprawdę musiałby być pechowcem, by w swój wolny dzień trafić akurat na jakiś przestępców. Ale w końcu nigdy nie zaliczał się do szczęściarzy.   
\- Tak, mój dostawca zapewnił mnie, że nie zawiedzie. Co prawda miejmy nadzieję, że nie będzie nam potrzebna. Ta okolica o takich godzinach jest spokojna, nikt się tu nie kręci, więc jeśli tylko nikt nie usłyszy lekkiego wybuchu, nie mamy się o co martwić – zapewnił drugi męski głos, a Danny już wiedział, że ten dzień jest dla niego pechowy.   
\- Ładunek ma zabezpieczenie, to będzie kontrolowana eksplozja. Wszyscy zorientują się dopiero rano, gdy my będziemy już daleko. Oczywiście o ile twoje dane są prawdziwe i ten pieprzony bank jest tak słabo chroniony jak mówisz – wytknął pierwszy mężczyzna.  
\- O to się nie martw, mam swoje źródła. Jutro o ten czas będziesz bogaty i daleko stąd, czego chcieć więcej. Sprawdź jeszcze raz rozmieszczenie kamer, a ja zajmę się resztą. Musimy zaraz stąd wyjść, to może być podejrzane.  
Williams zawahał się podnosząc z krzesła i w ostatniej chwili z tego zrezygnował. Musiał myśleć szybko, ale też rozsądnie. W końcu czy mógł zrobić coś w tej chwili? Nie miał żadnych dowodów, oprócz podsłuchanej rozmowy między nieznanymi mu mężczyznami. A to było raczej niewiele. Nie mógłby ich aresztować, nie mógł postawić żadnych zarzutów, chyba, że byliby na tyle głupi by przywieść ze sobą teraz broń. Ale musiałby przeszukać ich samochód, a nie był nawet na służbie. W dodatku ich rozmowa nie dała zbyt wielu informacji. Broń, ładunek wybuchowy i pieniądze. To mogłoby być wszystko, gdyby nie to, że znajdował się teraz w banku. A zdawało się, że okoliczni złoczyńcy mieli jakąś słabość do tych instytucji. Wiedział, że w takim razie tylko jedna osoba mogła mu teraz pomóc. A tak bardzo liczył, że jednak będzie to dla niego dzień wolny.  
***  
Danny czuł na sobie wzrok Steve'a, który razem z nim chował się w samochodzie naprzeciwko banku. McGarrett jakoś dziwnie szybko zgodził się na tą całą akcję, tak jakby siedzenie po nocy w samochodzie było szczytem jego marzeń. Może to coś w nim zgadzało się na każdą akcję, która niosła ze sobą choćby minimalne ryzyko. Musiał mieć w sobie jakąś cząstkę psychopaty, to było pewne. Jednak ta sytuacja nie była do końca normalna, nie mieli dowodów, wszystko opierało się na przypuszczeniach Williamsa. A Steve jakoś nie do końca mu w tej kwestii ufał.  
\- Jesteś pewien, że dobrze słyszałeś? Może mówili po prostu o jakiejś grze lub czymś podobnym? Siedzimy tu już od kilku godzin i jakoś nic nie widać. Nie wiem jak ty, ale ja przed pracą chciałem się jeszcze chwilę przespać – zaczyna po raz kolejny temat, tak jakby nie rozmawiali na ten temat już kilka razy.  
\- Wiesz co, mogłem już sam tu przyjść. Przynajmniej nie musiałbym znosić twojego gadania. Jak chcesz to idź spać tutaj, albo jeszcze lepiej wracaj do domu. Przynajmniej będę mógł się skupić na tym co ważne – wytknął mu, nie odrywając wzroku od budynku.  
\- Czyli ja i moje zdanie jesteśmy ważni? To zabolało, Danny. Jak zacznę krwawić to będzie twoja wina. - Steve złapał się za klatkę piersiową ze zbolałą miną.  
\- Zaczynasz mnie naprawdę irytować. Powinienem wziąć Kono, z nią miałbym spokój.  
\- Ale nie miałbyś takiej zabawy – wytknął mu i chciał dodać coś jeszcze, gdy zauważył nadjeżdżający samochód.  
Odkąd koczowali pod bankiem, nikt tędy nie przejeżdżał, ani nie przechodził. A teraz ciemny, duży SUV nie mógł być przypadkiem. W ciszy obserwowali jak powoli mija bank i jedzie dalej jakby nigdy nic, jednak nie można było dać się zwieść. To już coś znaczyło, nie można było zignorować wszystkich znaków. Samochód jednak zniknął i nic się nie stało. Siedzieli jednak w ciszy, czekając na to co będzie dalej. I intuicja ich nie zawiodła, po chwili słychać było mały wybuch. Gdyby się nie skupiali mogli nawet nic nie zauważyć. Nie było to głośne, na pewno nie obudziło nikogo z pobliskich domów. Jednak skłoniło Steve'a i Danny'ego do ruszenia się z samochodu.   
Przeszli przez ulicę, wyciągając po drodze broń. Woleli być przygotowani na każdą ewentualność. Gdy tylko dostali się na tyły banku, pierwszym co ujrzeli była nieduża dziura w jednej ze ścian. Na tyle wielka by się przedostać, jednak zapewne nie potrzeba było do niej zbyt wiele materiałów wybuchowych, a tuż obok niej stał ubrany na ciemno mężczyzną z maską zakrywającą twarz. Danny spojrzał wymownie na Steve'a, który tylko przewrócił oczami i jako pierwszy ruszył na przód.  
Oboje domyślali się, że cały rabunek przeprowadzany jest przez amatorów, więc zajście od tyłu pierwszego zbira nie było trudne. McGarrett powalił go na ziemię i pozbawił przytomności nim ten zdołał wydać z siebie choćby pisk. Po zakuciu go w kajdanki, obaj weszli ostrożnie przez dziurę, jednak po drugiej stronie był jedynie pusty korytarz. Znali doskonale rozkład banku, w końcu obaj z niego korzystali i ruszyli bezgłośnie w stronę sejfu. Jak można było przypuszczać, znaleźli tam kolejne dwie osoby majstrujące przy zamku. Danny z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową i już mieli się rozdzielić by zgarnąć i ich, gdy nagle do ich uszu dobiegł dźwięk odbezpieczanej broni.  
\- Nie tak szybko. - Usłyszeli głos za sobą i oni, jak i bandyci, odwrócili się w jego stronę.  
Przed nimi stał ochroniarz z wyciągniętą bronią i wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby nie to, że zamiast celować w intruzów, broń była skierowana na klatkę piersiową Steve'a. To nie wyglądało już tak prosto jak chwilę temu.  
\- McGarrett i Williams – odezwał się nowo przybyły po raz kolejny. - Jakiego pecha musimy mieć, by trafić akurat na was. Skąd wiedzieliście?  
\- Trzeba było nie rozmawiać o tym w miejscach publicznych – odpowiedział od razu Danny, starając się zyskać trochę czasu. - Nie musiałem nawet podsłuchiwać, mówili tak głośno, że pewnie większość osób w okolicy słyszało.  
\- Cóż, ale tylko wy byliście na tyle głupi, ny tu przyjść. Choć to może i dobrze, będę mógł się przynajmniej pochwalić, że to ja się was pozbyłem.  
Amatorzy zwykle nie działają w ten sposób, daje ich się zwieść na tyle, by wymyślić jakiś plan. Jednak ten był inny, może praca w ochronie zabierała mu status amatora? Williams pierwszy zareagował, gdy zobaczył, że spust zostaje naciśnięty. Wiedząc, że kula w klatkę piersiową zapewne zabije Steve'a (idiota nie wierzył, że to prawdziwa akcja i nie założył tej głupiej kamizelki), rzucił się w jego stronę jednocześnie podnosząc własną broń i strzelając do napastnika. Następnym co pamiętał to przeraźliwy ból, gdy kula przenikała przez jego ciało i upadek na twardą posadzkę. Krzyki pozostałych napastników „Poddajemy się!” oraz nawoływania Steve'a zniknęły gdzieś w ciemności, gdy tracił przytomność.  
***  
\- Jesteś takim idiotą! Po cholerę rzucałeś się w moją stronę? Mogło ci się stać coś poważnego? - Steve po raz setny tego dnia zaczynał swój wywód, poprawiając Danny'emu poduszki na łóżku.  
\- Nie przesadzaj, to jedynie uszkodzony bark. Kilka tygodni i nie będzie po tym śladu, muszę tylko trochę odpocząć. Gdybyś ty za to dostał w klatkę piersiową... Już nigdy nie wypuszczę cię nigdzie bez kamizelki, przysięgam na Boga.   
McGarrett spogląda na niego krzywo, po czym zabiera mu pilot od telewizora, który ten trzymał w dłoni.   
\- Wyciągnąłeś mnie na akcję i, choć przyznaję, że to moja wina, że ją zlekceważyłem, to reszta jest twoją winą. Miałeś spędzić dzień wolny, a zamiast tego podsłuchałeś rozmowę i udaremniłeś napad na bank. Czy ty na serio nie możesz odpocząć? - spytał retorycznie, kontynuując dalej. - Zgodziłem się, że wieczór w samotności przy piwie i meczu ci się przyda. Miałem przenocować u China, byś miał dom dla siebie, jednak teraz już nigdy nie pozwolę ci ruszyć się gdzieś samemu. Ściągasz na siebie kłopoty.  
\- Przecież nie mogłem pozwolić by akcja dobiegła końca. Nawet jeśli miałby być to fałszywy alarm, to siedziałbym pod tym bankiem do samego rana. Z tobą czy też bez ciebie – podkreślił na koniec.  
\- Czyli mam rozumieć, że praca jest ważniejsza ode mnie? Najpierw głupi mecz, teraz to? Ciekawe na którym miejscu w twojej hierarchii się znajduję. Zapewne, gdzieś pod sam koniec, gdzie wygrywam tylko z...  
Nie było dane mu skończyć, gdyż Williams w końcu miał dość i przyciągnął go do pocałunku. Czasem jego partner przesadzał, zwłaszcza, gdy nie chciał przyznać na głos, ze po prostu się o niego martwił i troszczył. Gdyby tylko na to pozwolił, zapewne musiałby jeszcze dłużej słuchać o tym jak beznadziejnie się zachował, aż w końcu by się pokłócili. Znał to aż za dobrze.  
\- Też cię kocham, dupku. I następnym razem pozwolę by to ciebie postrzelili, tylko, że ja ci poduszek poprawiać nie będę.


End file.
